date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tulpas/Middle
The following Tulpa are the middle-born of the Twelve Tulpas created from the Reiryoku. Kouji Summary Kouji is the fifth born of the Tulpas, created from the Reiryoku of the Sephira Crystal, Rasiel, and the Qlipha Crystal, Beelzebub. As he was created by the link between his Artist, Shido Itsuka, and his Donor, Nia Honjou, they are considered his "Father" and "Mother" respectively. There is very little known about him, except he is one of the few Tulpa to be able to travel between dimensions, using his Angel, {Gadreel}, and the eldest of the trio (Rokurou, Juichirou, and himself). Appearance Out of all the siblings, Kouji bears the most resemblance to Shido, ableit with Nia's eyes, and his hair is a shade of blue-grey between their two natural colours. He wears a monocle over his right eye, but has no vision impairment, stating that his reason for wearing it is simply; "monocles are cool." His siblings state that its a prop from protagonist character from his favourite manga; "Mahou Kaittoman". In his Astral Armour, Kouji wears a grey and white Roman Catholic styled bishops garbs, with gold coloured crosses and other such patterns. There is also several black and white solid shapes that seem to resembles the bishop chess piece. Personality Kouji definitely has the most 'normal' personality out of all the tulpas (or in other words, the most akin to Shido's); he is very level head and thinks rationally about every situation. He is quick to point out the irrationality or problems in the way anyone including his siblings subscribe to logic, but is willing to go along with it for the sake of peace of mind. However, like his "mother", he is a major otaku and is a fan of all things unreal, even likening his body language to match certain characters whenever he 'borrows' a quote. Power and Abilities Angel: Gadreel (命令篇帙 (ギャドリエル), Meirei Henchitsu, lit., "Tome of Commandment") Weapon: Stone Tablets Astral Armour: Elmet (神知天装・二番 (エルメット), Kamichi Tensou: Niiban, lit., "Heavenly Dress of God's Wisdom: Number 2") As with {Rasiel}, Kouji's Angel is able to materialise any given command it is granted, being able to simultaneously initiate ten commands at once. On the downside, however it lacks the ability to gather and find information, only able to record it as it happens rather than display information completely unknown to the wielder. Shiori Summary Shiori is the sixth born of the Tulpas, created from the Reiryoku of the Sephira Crystal, Haniel, and the Qlipha Crystal, Baal. As he was created by the link between his Artist, Shido Itsuka, and his Donor, Natsumi, they are considered his "Father" and "Mother" respectively. Not much is known about her, except that she has a close sibling relationship with Emiyo, even going as far as mimicking her hand puppet, Emiyon, since they were young after Emiyo lost her real one. Even though they are both aware that Emiyon is not real, they both treat her as such. Appearance Kotori describes Shiori as being the doppelganger of her namesake (a.k.a. Shido dressed up as a girl), except that she takes after Natsumi with her green hair and eyes. As Emiyon, Shiori resembles a white and orange cow puppet, that fits over Emiyo's left hand. Shiori stubbornly believes that this is what the original Emiyon also looked like, but Emiyo secretly confided that the original Emiyon may have been a replica of Yoshinon (a rabbit, not a cow), and that her eye-patch may have been mistaken for a colour patch around the eye and her ears as horns. In her Astral Dress, Shiori wears what is generally described a sexy spellcaster's uniform, in shades of dark purple, green and the occasional orange, with chains hanging across it. Personality Shiori takes after Natsumi's "Onee-san" personality, but does show a few signs that her "mother's" tsundere behaviour rubbed off on her a little. While masquerading as Emiyon, Shiori tries to emulate as much of the same personality as Yoshinon, since it was the only personality for a puppet she could do at the time, and has continued to do since, displaying a lot of outspokenness and brash behavior than she usually would. Power and Abilities Angel: Mahalalel (贋造妖術者 (マハレーレル), Ganzou Youjutsusha, lit., "Wizard of Forgery") Weapon: Sceptre Astral Dress: Uri Gol (神力天装・七番 (ヤリー・ゴル), Kamiriki Tensou: Nanaban, lit., "Heavenly Dress of God's Ability: Number 7") Like {Hanael}, Shiori's Angel allows her to duplicate the shape of any given thing she wants, however, while she can mimic it's shape, considerably string weapons, like other angel will have their powers weakened due to the necessary amount of reiryoku needed to reproduce them, but makes up for it by transforming quicker than its predecessor. Konomi Summary Konomi is the seventh born of the Tulpas, created from the Reiryoku of the Sephira Crystal, Gabriel, and the Qlipha Crystal, Lilith. As he was created by the link between his Artist, Shido Itsuka, and his Donor, Miku Izayoi, they are considered his "Father" and "Mother" respectively. There is little known about his early life, except that Miku used to sing to him when he was younger, and then together when he got older, which he described as being very nostalgic when he got on stage with the present day version of his "mother". Appearance Miku describes his appearance as very reminiscent of Shido, except with the same mauve (light blue-purple) coloured eyes and hair as herself, and has a greater range of facial and bodily poses that only a practiced choreographer could perform. He easily fits the criteria of a Bishounen, but is described to probably make an easily impressive Bishoujo if wearing the right clothing. His Astral Armour tailors to the essentric, described as a combination between the formal and fashionable suits of the Edwardian era with the style and suspense of more modern ideas of clothing that compliment each other perfectly, all made in mostly white to catch the 'audience', with yellow and cyan neon colours that immediately shine through the darkness. His most notable piece of accessory is the headphones that hand around his neck, with the wire draped across his person and tucked into his trouser pockets. Personality Like his "mother", Konomi has a love of singing and performing, greatly loving the amount of attention and joy it brings to people. While a mostly cheerful and teasing person, he has a strong sense of wrath when anyone makes a bad move against anyone close to himself. It's unknown if he also inherited his "mothers's" excessive fixation towards particular people, but he does show to have a serious sister complex towards Akigo (which also appears to be apparent towards all the "siblings" to be the same, even towards his "brothers"). Power and Abilities Angel: Ezekiel (本尊破軍 (イジーキーエル), Hagun Honzon, lit., "Army-Breaking Artist") Weapon: Keytar Astral Armour: Adir (神和天装・九番 (アディー), Kamiwa Tensou: Kyuuban, lit., "Heavenly Dress of God's Harmony: Number 9") Like {Gabriel}, Konomi's angel has the ability to control sound in all manner of ways, but has it's greatest use in moralising or demoralising his opponents in a fight. While he can use music as both a weapon and a shield, he cannot use it to forcefully affect people's emotions towards him, and is only capable of wielding {Ezekiel} without distracting due to the stress of singing, dancing and playing all in one go. Emiyo Summary Emiyo is the eighth born of the Tulpas, created from the Reiryoku of the Sephira Crystal, Zadkiel, and the Qlipha Crystal, Astaroth. As he was created by the link between his Artist, Shido Itsuka, and his Donor, Yoshino, they are considered his "Father" and "Mother" respectively. Not much is known about her, except that she has a close sibling relationship with Shiori, who even went as far as to mimic her hand puppet, Emiyon, since they were young after Emiyo lost her real one. Even though they are both aware that Emiyon is not real, they both treat her as such. Appearance Kotori was quick to not how Emiyo is a striking resemblance to Yoshino, down to her hair style, except that her hair is the same shade of Blue as Shido, and that her eyes have also gone noticeably darker in shade as well to match. Her Astral Dress is the most like that of her "mother's", which also resembles a raincoat, but is coloured in more lighter shades of green and blue to resemble closer to sunnier days rather than rainy ones. The distinctive rabbit theme of Yoshino's Astral Dress is instead replaced by streamlined patterns that cover the entire coat, which give it a look that resembles clouds. Personality Like Yoshino, Emiyo is quite shy and quiet when speaking to other people, but when paired with Shiori (as Emiyon), she can pull off convincing fascial features to match in synch with Emiyon's actions and speech patterns. When using her Angel, she is able to copy both the voice and attitude used by Shiori in order to emulate that Emiyon had crossed over into the Angel like how Yoshinon does with Yoshino's Angel. Power and Abilities Angel: Barachiel (氷結鋼男 (バーキエル), Hyouketsu Haganeo, lit., "Freezing Robot") Weapon: Automaton Astral Dress: Ohseh Shalom (神静天装・四番 (オーセ・シャロム), Kamisei Tensou: Yonban, lit., "Heavenly Dress of God's Patience: Number 4") While her Angel cannot combined with herself like {Zadkiel} can, Emiyo is able to ride it and even produce ice and water based attacks with it. Her fierce concentration on her attacks create a fluid crystal clear water that reflects light like a ray of sunshine. Trivia